Memories
by RandomwriterJ
Summary: Yuno? Who is that? A kid with no magic, but magic doesn't work on him. Follow the adventure of Yuno as he learns what he wants to be. Hero or Villian? Oh, did I forget to mention he has family issue's? Oh and there's Max
1. chapter 1

This is my first offical story and hopefully the start of a good series. Anyways lets begin.

Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to it's rightful owner!

_

A young male around the age nine or ten laid, on the ground in the middle of the forest bloodied and beaten. Some of the childs wounds were deep, as others were not. Carefully opening his eyelids the male groaned not being able to lift up from the immense pain scorching throughout his small body.

'W-where am I?' His inital first thought was, inhaling and exhaling the kid just laid still not knowing what was going on, what he did know was that he was in pain and lost possibly?

As the child turned his head to the right he could see a trail of blood leading right to the spot he was in. Did he do this to himself? If so why would he? Also in the view was a bunch of trees and bushes, the bushes wasn't in a random direction it was straight like the ones behind it.

Looking back up at the sky, the child felt his eye-lids getting heavy, he knew what this meant it was over? Like he was going to die in this spot? With no memory of anything? As the kid's eyelids shut, a lone tear escaped his left eye.

"Y-yuno! Y-yuno!" A female yelled, her voice sounded like it was in pain yet it held so much love? Opening his eye's the child awoke chained up, and shirtless. His skin pressed against the cold brick wall that held his chains.

Looking straight ahead, he saw a dark figure tall with white messy hair that went down to it's ears. The figure turned and gave a twisted smile which sent chills down the childs spine. "You know I love you right Yuno?" The figure had a deep voice, as it started walking over to the small child.

As the figure came into view the child was able to get a better view at the person. Tall, white hair, clean face and glasses. "It's going to be alright son." The older male mumbled before patting Yuno's head.

"W-why are you doing this?" The young male mustered out, his so called father just smiled and backed up. ".." After a couple seconds of slience, Yuno heard a loud thud and screaming. It sounded feminie and so familiar, but the noise was soon replaced with the sound bottles being placed on a table.

Scared and weak Yuno just put his head down, tears rolling down his cheek. At that moment the female that was banging earlier had broke in and immediately ran towards Yuno. The father sighed lowly and made his way over to them...

Opening his eye's and lifting up quickly the young male was immediately forced back down back a hand? "Don't move so much kid, you're wounds will reopen and magic doesn't seem to work on you so theres that.." Feeling the warmth of a fire the white haired child just turned and stared at the fire.

"Annoying little brat, you better be lucky I even saved you.." The male groaned and looked at the fire. "Do you have a family?" Yuno simply sighed before opening his mouth. "I don't know.." Not feeling satisfied with the answer the older male didn't fret. "Do you have a name?"

"Yuno." Is all the child said, while rubbing on the bandages across his chest. "Well Yuno the name is Max.." Turning to face the brown haired male Yuno just stared into his eye's. As brown eye's stared into white eye's the white eye'd one mumbled, "You look old."

"Im only twenty-four! You little brat!" Max growled lowly before turning his head. 'Oh, one last question..why doesn't magic work on you?' Is what he wanted to say, magic worked on everyone yet when he tried to heal this kid it just faded away. It would of made everything a whole lot easier, but sadly he had to fix him the old fashion way.

"Can you do magic?" The voice caught Max off guard, he didn't think the kid would be in the mood for talking. "Yea..can't you?"

Yuno didn't answer he just turned back to the fire and closed his eye's. 'Magic..' Max watched the child carefully, "So, I found a child in the middle of the forest cut up and I tried to heal him it didn't work..how do I explain this.." Sighing lowly Max closed his eye's, "Maybe he'll answer more questions later." Gazing at the flames Max slowly closed his eye's.

_

Note: This is my first fanfiction! Please give me feedback it will help me get better!

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter: Two

**I do not own fairy tail! It belongs to the rightful owner.**

"Fucking Yuno get back here you brat!" The older male groaned, following the trail of broken bushes. These past few weeks have been hell, this child doesn't know how to sit still. Letting a sigh part his lips, Max closed his eye's finally catching up to the troubled kid.

"Max, look a river!" Yuno pointed and dashed towards it. "Hey! Kiddo I'll watch you from here!" Going into the deep thought Max acutally couldn't help but feel accomplished not that long ago this very child was well distant.

The sound of yelling shook, Max from his pervious thoughts. Looking around the male tried to pin-point where it came from, after about one mintue Max began to think it was all in his head until the ground began to shake.

Yuno was having fun playing with the pebbles on the edge of the river, he needed this spending time with a old man that had the stamina of a Koala gets boring. He couldn't play tag, race, or do anything fun besdies sleep, eat, repeat. Groaning from boredom Yuno rolled around on the pebbles, "Im bored..."

Out of nowhere a human yelled, and if that wasn't enough to peak the child's intrest. The ground began to shake. Slightly courious Yuno lifted himself up and walked towards the sound.

'Magic maybe? No most likely.' Max closed his eye's and took a deep breath, hearing the faint sound of yelling the brown haired male smirked running in the direction.

"Hey, what did I say...if you didn't say anything I would of made it less painful.." A blad man mumbled running his fingers through the hair of a young female. "Now if you speak again I'll make sure you're family will die.." The blad man whispered into her ear.

The female he was threating let out a low whimper, knowing where this was going. "P-please mister we never did anything to hurt you.." The poor female was scared, but she knew what she had to do in order to keep her family safe.

"That's more like it.." The bald man placed his chapped lips on the female's forehead.

'M-mommy im sorry.' Tears began to flow down as the evil man used his hand to trail downwards to her derrière.

"H-hey stop!" The voice spooked the blad bastard, and upon instinct he jumped away from the female.

Standing still the female looked around trying to find her soon to be savior. "I-I saw everything!" A voice yelled as a white haired child ran into the open his white hair in every direction with twigs and leaves in it.

Both male and female stood dumbfounded, both thinking the same thing. 'A Kid!?'

The bald guy clutched his stomach as he refrained himself from laughing. "G-good joke kid now go run along." While speaking he turned his attention to his 'prey' and licked his somewhat dry lips.

Yuno glared at the man then the thought crossed his mind, why did he jump out to even save this girl? He didn't know magic and the man a few feet away was beyond his league. Why? Why didn't he stay and watch from afar? The only answer he could muster up was that he felt like it was the right thing to do.

As Yuno was lost in his thought the female was in the arms of the bald man again this time the man wasn't taking it slow. Not even worrying about the brat the bastard kept going.

Without even knowing Yuno had started running towards the two, his inital thought was separating the two. When the child felt like he was in striking distance he leaped onto the guys back and dug his finger nails into his neck. Unfortunately Yuno didn't have sharp nails so he used the next best thing.

 **Crunch**

"Son of a-" Angry the bald man threw the female down and pulled the kid off of him. ".." Staring into the white orbs the older man threw Yuno with great force.

Trying to brace for a rough landing the kid cruled up. It seemed like a good idea at the time but the kid went back first into a tree. Eye's widenend from the pain the child groaned as he layed on the floor weak and beaten from one attack. "M-max where are you.."

During this time the female had fled the sence leaving the two humans to 'play'.

Clearly annoyed the bald man stared at Yuno, "You little shit let her escape? Now you'll pay for it.."

Blinking a couple time Yuno grinned pushing himself up from the ground. His eye's glued on the glabrous man. 'If I run maybe..just maybe..'

Before Yuno could do anything the man appeared infront of him. 'Such speed..' Closing his eye's the youngin awaited the strike.

After what felt like a cool mintue Yuno opened one eye only to see Max standing between them.

"Are you okay?" His voice steady and firm.

 **A/N: There will be a couple time skips here and there!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
